A new Darwn
by Tim Jones
Summary: She-Ka Hola is a god had has made anew plant but her old master is back form the dead to cause havoic among the new plaent.


**Hello I'm the narrator of this tail and I will guide you throw it. Know before we start I will bespoke upon you words of wisdom that will help you throw this tail. For every new dawn there must be a set - Never give up hope, no matter how dark things seem - Never become desperate enough to trust the untrustworthy - Alliances can stall true intentions - To seek something is to believe in it's possibility – A fallen enemy may rise again. But the reconciled one is truly vanquished – Who we are never changes; who we think we are does – Fear is disease hope is its only cure – The future has many paths choose wisely – Who a person really is can not be seen with the eye. So if you keep an eye on those wise words they will be coming up later in the tail. So to begin the story we have to go back…**

…A long time ago in galaxy far

far away

Star Wars XII

A New Darn

She-Ka Ho-La succeed in making the mega planet and many years have passed since then. But when she did there was chaos until a new government took over to bring peace back to what was once the galaxy and what is know the mega planet. She-Ka was placed in a secure mental institute holding her in the centre of the planet where she trained more and more and learnt how to manipulate the force itself until she was more powerful then the her master every why imaginable. When government first started a shout ship was sent out to find a new planet. But meanwhile civilization thrived and other people split up and went out side the city they repopulated for generations and they can know live in the blistering cold, scorching heat, exotic jungles, tall peeks and under the ocean. The main control over the plant is the city and they blocked them self in. Farm land is out side the city and the city does not trade so supplies all over the planet are ruing low except in the city. So the farm land is costly revised by out lenders. Real control over the planet is the ocean as they have the biggest army and have control over the city and the rest of the planet. And have ordered the death of all Force sensitive. Know the scout is retuning to the planet hopefully with good news.

A shuttle appeared from hyperspace and made its way down to the roof/ landing platform and landed. A man wearing a black jump suit with black hair walks out.

"Hay your back. How did the search go?" asked an officer on the other side of the roof/ landing platform.

She was a green Tortuga with short head tails. She walked over and shook his hand.

"So was your mission success full. Because you where out of communications since you left all those years ago" She explained.

"Well my mission was in successful because there was no sign of any other planet in any other galaxy over the cosmoses" explained the man.

"Ok well at least with all the money you received over the years is enough to build a mansion ten storeys high on this roof" She said.

She began to walk off.

"If you don't mind me asking. Why are you green?" pondered the polit.

She stopped in her tracks.

"Well my mother was yellow and my father was blue. So you know it makes sense" She said.

"No your laying your father is red and your mother is orange. You shouldn't be green like are god should not be pink" laughed the pilot.

"Just tidy out the ship then go" she yelled storming off.

The pilot tuned around then she stopped just by the hatch.

"Why do you have a patch of brown hair behind your ear" she wondered.

"You didn't turn your head" smiled the pilot.

"Nether did you" she smirked.

"Your force sensitive. Aren't you Live" said the pilot.

Her face looked scarce then she diapered down in to the building. The pilot smirked then walked back in side the shuttle, he went down in to the storage bay and opened a locker and it candied a set of dark drown Jedi robes and a signal blade lightsaber. He Put the robes in to a box and activated the lightsaber a green blade came out. Then he filched open a hatch at the bottom and a blue blade come out then the handle started to grow then fell in to his other hand. The n he held two signal lightsaber's.

"Are Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Lord will rise again? And this puny hovel will not see the light of day again" uttered Darth Lord


End file.
